


Telling the World

by kurochin6



Series: True Love Conquers All in baseball [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bullying, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurochin6/pseuds/kurochin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two days after they established their off the field relationship and overcoming the Haruna hump, they're comfortable enough to hold hands but what will the rest of the team let alone Abe's soccer team think of the new couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love and Baseball:Team's Reactions

Two days had passed since Ren and Takaya established their romantic feelings towards each other thus solidifying not only their need to be together on the field but also the need to side by side off it and in life. It was a mutual agreement they since they were overwhelmed with ardent bliss*or rather they couldn't bear to hold hands or at least be near one another* they'd immediately tell their coach and team of their relationship. Faint whispers of "Forever" whipped around them as they intertwined fingers not only to exchange love , the warmth that Ren always seemed to lack, but strength ,which though he had a determined smirk on his face Takaya couldn't deny the nervous shiver wracking his frame as they set off from the pitcher's house to the baseball field for morning practice. Luck seemed to be on their side ,or so Ren thought, since the first teammate they ran into Tajima. The hyped firecracker of a the third baseman barreled towards the pitcher upon seeing him thus thrusting the golden haired boy away from his boyfriend onto the ground in a whirl of dust. Takaya glared with a mix of annoyance and jealousy as he watched his new boyfriend play wrestle with who he considered his greatest rival on the team. Scorching heat emitted from the raven haired catcher causing Ren to spring away from his playmate to be beside his boyfriend thus extinguishing the flames of envy. The freckled porcupine spiked hair short baseman gazed upon his two friends with a blank stare for a moment then a gleam of mischief flashed in his eyes as he giddily said "So you two FINALLY realized you belong together huh?" Ren felt his usual nervousness creep on him only to manage a slight nod and attempted to stutter out a response only to be saved by Takaya with a prideful voice declaring "Yes" as the latter weaved his fingers between the shy boy's. The blond wiggled as a wave of warmth spread through him from just the simple utterance. For it was more than a confirmation of they were together but to know that Takaya was proud to be with him made Ren's heart flutter sending him to a state of euphoria that was more appealing than being on the pitcher's mound. Tajima burst out laughing and ruffled Ren's locks snickering "This is so great Ren now you don't have to hide your sexual tension" causing a fierce flush to splatter on the pitcher's pale face. A blush covered Takaya face but his face forever cemented in a scowl he spoke "Well we don't have to anymore but it's time for practice we can focus on " he coughed almost averting his orbs from Ren to the ground and back again "our physical needs". Ren squirmed as memories of the first time he and Takaya made love spun in his head and he only landed back in reality as Takaya dragged him to the gate that lead to the baseball field Tajima not too far behind. The rest of the team trickled in a slow daze as sleep seemed evident in their eyes. But exhaustion was replaced by surprise,discomfort, amazement and heartbreak as the sight of the pitcher and catcher's fingered interlocked. The captain of the team swallowed back his uneasy nausea and advanced towards the new couple. Tajima hovered at a decent distant in a protective stance for he was ready to lash out at Hani if he were to speak or worse yell, any word against the blossoming romance between Ren and Takaya. To the third baseman Ren was his best friend hell more like he was a little brother that the short boy was willing to go any length to protect him even throttle the taller center fielder. Throats were cleared the tallest of the team spoke "C-congrats you guys" the couple blinked in shock but managed to bow in gratitude "Thanks captain" and the captain continued "Now that you know how you two feel please remember while it's okay to love who you be discreet in your displays" the couple nodded their consent. After the clarification the rest of the team rushed and voices blended everyone hungered to know how they became a couple, how long ago did they become a couple and was there going to be a party to celebrate. Astonishingly everything fell back into place after the flurry settled. The battery's on field connection seemed to amplify magnificently as every pitch and catch was even more flawless. It was like a daydream come true. But like everything else in life even the grandest of all fantasies has to end. Their team may have accepted them without much fuss. But what about the rest of the school and rival teams? The nightmare came to fruition when in the middle of lunch Takaya encountered a bruised up Ren.


	2. Ambushed by the Soccer Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soccer team members who like Abe ganged up on Ren and now it's time to face the worst kind of pressure in the teen romance arena. ...Peer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from experience and I've seen it from Ren's and Takaya's POV but this one I"ll be relating more the catcher.

This was a nightmare. This IS a nightmare. I AM sleeping and having a nightmare. There's no fucking way Ren is riddled with bruises!!! The words of denial whirled in Takaya 's usually rational head as he pinched himself back into reality. To his horror and clenched heart's dismay it was the truth his beloved was battered and not because of baseball roughhousing. Takaya inhaled to contain his elevating rage knowing it would unnerve his love and delay him ever getting answers as to whom abused him. Ren bit back a whimper and with a gleam of the determination similar to that on the mound in his hazel orbs but his voice was a monotone timber "I'm okay. It's not so bad" While painful jolts pulsated through his thin frame he shuttered and nearly crumbled proving the golden haired pitcher a liar, a snarl emitted from his beloved and the fragile bird flinched. After the lie left his boyfriend's lips and snarl his Takaya gently wrapped himself around the delicate blonde whispering fiercely "Who did this to you? Tell me so I can make them pay" The request was denied as Ren jerked his head side to side firmly saying "NO! I can't. I can take care of it myself. And I can still pitch so don't worry about it" Before he could respond Takaya was thrust away from Ren and the catcher's vision was obscured by a black cloth and his arms were bound. He began to struggle snarling "WHO IS THIS!? LET ME THE FUCK GO WHERE IS REN!!!?" A kick was promptly sent to his stomach and a voice he recognized a team member from soccer murmured "This is for your own good Abe. The faggot of a pitcher isn't good enough for you. He's a distraction! one you don't need from baseball and especially soccer." A sound barely within hearing range resonated it rang of agony. "REN!!!" Takaya screeched. The pitcher was being pummeled by numerous kicks and screams. "YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ABE. YOU ARE FILTH! " "NO YOU ARE WORSE THAN FILTH YOU ARE NOTHING!!" "NOTHING" Cackles resonated around Ren after every kick and insult. The bruises broke open blood began to seep, the bullies withdrew from their victim smirks of authority and pride plastered on their face and they untied the battery running away. Takaya regaining his breath crawled to Ren cradling the beaten up pitcher. Through blurry blackened eyes the vision of Takaya was the last as he surrendered to the darkness of peace. Takaya rocked back and forth only stopping when he felt his love grow slack in his embrace. Summoning enough energy he lifted himself and his boyfriend and walked to the nurse's office. The nurse gasped in horror but recomposed herself and directed Takaya to lay Ren on a cot while she attended to him. Cleaning Ren was easy despite the slight squirming he was weakened from the trauma. After his stomach was wrapped Takaya planted himself beside Ren and looped his fingers through the other's squeezing. A whimper indicated the waking of the pitcher hazel orbs blinking and shutting upon catching the glare of the bright lights and his love's orbs. Takaya caressed the hand in his and whispered "I'm so sorry baby. This won't happen again I promise" with the vow leaving his lips he was about to peck the palm of his love to cement it,only to have it yanked away. Surprised his black eyes raised to meet a deadened set of hazels. Ren feeble as he was tried to push Takaya away "Don't make promises you can't keep" the stutter gone replaced by a robotic tone.Faster than a blink Ren was scooted to the edge of temporary bed and Takaya was next to him on the less battered side and holding his hands in a tight love infused clasp "I WILL KEEP THIS PROMISE." Fierce passion coursed through the catcher's frame this was more important than national fame in their baseball career. This was their life together. Threats from peers were unavoidable but they had to be together. The thought of breaking up was like a death sentence to both of them. Knowing that the catcher began speak again his love seeping into every syllable "I WILL KEEP THIS PROMISE. THIS IS OUR LIFE. NOTHING WILL keep us apart" Ren tried to wrench his hands out of his boyfriend's but the catcher just strengthened his grip. Ren whimpered and shook his head "But we have to part. Because they're right." He was about to spout more reasons only to be silenced by Takaya's lips. Ardent flames flurried through them and they separated when the need for air came undeniable. Takaya glared with love enough to pierce through Ren's doubt "I SAID NOTHING WILL KEEP US APART! NO bullshit from anyone. I don't give a fuck if it's from a classmate, a rivaling team, friend or parent. YOU ARE MINE. NOTHING WILL KEEP US APART" Ren's moan of arousal was misinterpreted as a protest as another kiss was stolen from him. Ren withdrew this time only to nod and murmur his assent "I love you Taka" the words were the most precious and served as a means to solidify their union. Pain caused Ren to fall asleep again. Takaya stilled himself until his rapid racing heart steadied in its cage, then gently wrapped around Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying is unacceptable!!! I do not condone any actions portrayed in this chapter. This is fantasy only! Even if it's written from experience.


	3. Confronted by the team manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if it wasn't bad enough that they were brutally attacked by the soccer team now the new couple at least Ren does, face the manager's tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appealing to someone's insecurity's is the worst move! I hate this chapter but it popped into my mind so here you go.

The newly blossomed couple awoke two hours later feeling refreshed. Ren was still covered with bruises but the sight of Takaya wrapped around him eased his tense body. Languidly limp against his beloved hazel eyes roamed over the robust frame with anguish. But was immediately replaced with a fiery love when they were met with dark orbs. Takaya smirked catching Ren's stare and promptly laid his lips on the birdie's.Energy surged through the smaller boy just enough to pull back and avert his eyes. Takaya taken aback but snapped quickly and gently lifted Ren's chin forcing the pitcher to lock eyes with his. Takaya's angry glare with a tint of worry sent shivers of fear and adoration in Ren. The diminutive male knew the larger one would never truly harm him but he was still overwhelmed by intense intimidation that coexisted with his everlasting adoration with that in mind he summoned the courage to explain why he withdrew from Takaya. But before he could utter his reason a nurse came bustling in and ushered the catcher out so the pitcher could be examined. With a huff and snarl Takaya left to find himself a drink and some fresh air only to balm his wracked nerves. Ten minutes he told himself that's how long he'd allow himself to be away from his love and then he'd bust in the room and they'd know when they were in the clear to go home and heal on their own. 

 

Meanwhile on his trek Ren was thoroughly probed despite his protests and declarations of "I'm FINE" he was cleaned,bandaged and told to rest until one of his parents came to fetch him. After the checkup the door was opened. Hope glazed hazel eyes only to swept away by disappointment when the person who came in wasn't his beloved but the only girl could be considered his love rival the baseball team manager Chiyo Shino'oka. Ren despite being labeled the most oblivious of the team was well aware of the girl's crush on HIS Takaya. Shino'oka was plagued to be almost as shy as the twittery Ren but she swallowed her initial discomfort and approached the pitcher. She hated to admit that she was being selfish but she also believed that what she was about to propose would benefit Takaya and that's all she cared about. Ren waited with baited breath for the confession from the girl. He wouldn't have to wait long for after inhaling the girl expelled a rushed one "I----I I've loved Abe since middle school. And I know about you two being attacked by the soccer team. So if you love him you'd let him go. At least until you graduate. I could be his cover and " Ren raised his hand to signal her to stop shaking his head. As if it wasn't bad enough to imagine Takaya beside Haruna wasn't nightmarish enough, the thought of him being lovey with brunette girl was just heart shattering. For while it would be "socially acceptable" it was just too much for Ren's little shatterable heart to take. After gulping back his discontenting bile he stared at the girl in front of him firmly and said "I don't want to let Takaya go.: He clutched his chest as if his heart throbbed agonizingly "I can't. It's like asking me to stop breathing." The girl nodded a wicked thought raced through her mind as she spoke "But if you two stay together you two just might do that. It wouldn't be fair to ask Takaya to endure such hell would it?" She was being uncharacteristically manipulative but she was fueled by love or she deluded herself into thinking. Ren stared mouth wide up as tears trickled down his pale visage and Shino'oka shoved the last figurative dagger as she reached for the door to run out "LET HIM GO FOR HIS OWN GOOD" with that she yanked the door open and in a blink she was gone.

 

Takaya returned from his walk to find Ren's door agape. His eyebrow quirked curiously and he entered to find Ren zoned out. *He must be still in shock after our attack. I hate that he tries to hide from me" The bulkier of the couple approached his dainty true love to worm him out of his funk. He was about to grasp onto the arm closest to him only to see it rapidly be withdrawn from his view. His face scrunched with confusion asked "Ren what's wrong? DId the doctors hurt you? Tell me" The forceful tone jolted through the turmoil haze and Ren with a tremble voice said "No they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Shino'oka came to visit me. And she said it would be best...Mainly for you if we break up and you get with her." As tears built up in their ducts Takaya banged on the bed rail with a growl "NO! I would rather die" Ren's head jerked up "BUT YOU MIGHT IF YOU STAY WITH ME!! I CAN'T BE YOUR MURDERER TAKAYA! " He was about to spout more but lips prevented him from doing so. As they drew back Takaya nipped Ren's bottom lip with a mix of aggravation and the ever present love "You'd be my murderer if you leave me. Nothing else would kill me faster than us breaking up." Ren whimpered and Takaya nuzzled his nose with his breathing "I told you before. Nothing anyone says will come between us. I love you Ren. So please let's be together and face everything together." Together that's all Ren ever wanted to be with Takaya. Takaya felt his heart quiver as he waited for Ren's response only to come to freeze when Ren slammed his lips on the catcher's shoving his tongue down the latter's throat. The lip lock was an overpowering inferno that threatened to burn the couple. But that was just fine to the battery. For it once again cemented their commitment. Once over Ren spoke determination a single word "Together" that rang with meaning that he was in for the long haul no matter what hell was thrown their way. Takaya smirked climbing in with Ren embracing him and whispered back "Together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC much!? I feel kinda bad for making this a semi psychotic fic


	4. Kano's Jealousy and Parents' Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last declaration of facing challenges together the next hurdle is Kano's jealousy.

After their last heated declaration of facing life's challenges together Takaya shifted so that Ren laid atop of him and stroked the blond's locks humming a low tune of contentment. The two were lost in thought and were startled back into reality when the door slammed open. Ren's hazel eyes practically popped out their sockets when they caught sight of his former teammate and rival pitcher Shugo Kano. Fumes emitted around the newcomer and a snarl cemented itself on the usually affable childhood companion's face. Ren was about to greet his "Friend" when Takaya glared at the boy who dared to face his beloved with what he considered a threatening expression and spoke with his anger "If you've got something to say Kano" he spat the name of the boy he considered as a second place rival for Ren's love, "then say it!" In response the dark haired pitcher huffed and said "How could you pick him!?" He flapped his arms in a flamboyantly exaggerated angst manner "OVER ME! Only days after I confess to you and quite literally throw myself at you you choose HIM!? I've known you forever why him!?" All through the heartbroken rant Ren's eyes trickled with tears of sympathy and shook his head "I didn't choose Takaya if anything he chose me. He and I just fit together. I'm sorry I hurt you Sh-" He was about to say his friend's first name only to stop as a glare that was just fierce enough to burn through to his already shattered heart "Kano I am sorry. But I love Takaya. I love him with all that I am. I know he and I belong together. I hope you and I can get past this and become friends" Kano couldn't handle it he was green with envy not only has Nishiura took his lovely Ren away from him the catcher stole the one person's heart he had coveted since he could remember. WIth a hiss and a hand on the door Kano's last words were "NEVER and GOODBYE MIHASHI!" as quick as he came Kano was gone. 

 

After being unfriended Ren felt as if a part of himself was ripped from him. Takaya all the while was shaking with intense fury and was about to go after Kano only to feel Ren firmly lay on him "Don't Taka" The birdie boy was twitchy with severe emotional turmoil but he spoke strongly "It's okay he'll get over this I hate feeling this way but I know that things will work out as they should. But I hope they won't result in me loosing another friend let alone you" The mere thought shot overwhelming jolts of pain through his frame Takaya tightened his embrace around his love whispering " You're fucking amazing baby. " He pecked the smaller boy's forehead "You're right things will be alright. I do hope that things will smooth over. For now we just got to focus on you getting better. This is our last year of high school I won't allow anything else ruin it for you" Ren peered up at Takaya with an annoyed glare "You mean WE won't let anything ruin it for US" He huffed burrowing his head roughly into the chest of the boy below "You said we'll face everything together" Takaya was immensely impressed and aroused by Ren's confident statements and to respond he locked lips with blond gently shoving his tongue into the mouth above him.

The couple was adrift in the seas of passion when the door once again was promptly open to reveal all four of their parents. They sprang apart but not fast enough for all adults caught sight of the lip lock and had expression of split between awe,surprise,startled, and amusement. The first to approach were the mothers to their respective sons. Takaya was yanked from under Ren rather roughly into coddling embrace "How could you not call us as soon as you woke up Taka!?" The tone was abrasive but her arms radiated worry and ever present love. Ren was lifted by his love into a gentle hold her high pitched twittery tone emitted her worry "Oh Ren-Ren ! My poor baby" She was adoringly but rather roughly scrapping her nails up her son's frame sending shivers of discomfort down its path. All the while the fathers just watched silently until their wives released their boys. Ren's father tentatively stepped towards his son and clicked his tongue gathering his little boy in a hug ruffling his blond turf "Ren I'm so sorry." The blond boy shook in his father's arm "It's okay it's not your fault" The man eyes flickered with apology and sympathetic agony "If I weren't away as much and taught you some self defense this wouldn't have happened" An unexpected growl escaped Ren's mouth "FATHER I love you. This wasn't your fault. You can't help that work takes you away from me. You come when you can and you shower me with love. That's more important than anything" Ren's father gaped at his son's assertions and grasped onto him nuzzling "I'm sorry for what I said" A hum was exchanged and the MIhashi men settled silently as Ren was placed back onto his bed.

 

During the Mihashi's mushy argument Takaya was shaking with anticipation he was about to prove to his father that Ren and he not only had a strong baseball battery relationship, but also ,which was mostly important to him , a bond for life. The patriarch of the Abe family while he had the physique,mannerisms and vocalizations of an intimidating bear he was actually when it came to his sons ,wife,baseball and love he was an eternal softy. So while he could scare his eldest child into anything he resented that fact and wanted nothing more than happiness for the boy. For after all he was blessed to find love in this life why would he condemn his flesh and blood from such a rare emotion even if it was with an unexpected character? Oh sure he always suspected his son to be gay but he never thought he'd see he thought to be his son's first kiss. Uneasy was evident in the air between the Abe men and to ebb it away Takaya was dragged out into hall. Trembling with uncertainty the teen Abe met the eyes of his father only to be met with eyes that gleamed with amusement and love. That gaze abolished all doubt and he extended his hand to his father who grasped and squeezed "I'm happy for you Takaya" the boy nodded "Thank you father" the man snickered "But remember to be safe and don't let this love interfere with school,baseball and your life" the catcher blinked abashed that this father blatant amused expression with a huff returned to his lover's room and situated himself back into the position he was before they were barged in on with Ren atop of him but not too intimately.

The parents conversed quietly for a few minutes ,nodded and somehow said simultaneously "We wish you the best and remember to be safe in what you do" mischief mixed with seriously glazed over eyes stared at the new couple sending a scared shiver through their frames jerking their heads up and down in obedience "Yes"  
after the affirmation the boys received a hair ruffle from each parent as each departed.

Once alone Takaya clenched Ren closer and was about to restart their last kiss when Ren beat him to the punch and slithered his tongue down the usually dominate brunette's throat. The couple was entangled in every way possible. A cloud of peace settled around them. They'd permit themselves to be in this fantastical state. At least until they were discharged and forced back to school to face harsh reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapters are from experiences but this is one is purely from my imagination what I would expect Kano and the couple's parents to react.


End file.
